One More Day
by Anakins-Goddess-01
Summary: Anakin has turned to the Darkside. padme is stuck alone and pregnant on Alderaan. She has many thoughts about Anakin.. here they are.. ONE POSTER!


One More day  
  
  
  
By: Anakins_Goddess_01 a.k.a Taryn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the lyrcs to the song One More Day by Diamond Rio. I can wish all I want, but... ::Sniff Sniff:: I dont own Star Wars! If you want to Archive this, ASK! Oh.. And ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Summary: Anakin has turned to the Darkside, Padme is stuck alone and pregnant hiding on Alderaan. She has many thoughts about what Anakin has become, and what he may do, here are her thoughts......  
  
Oh, and the WHOLE thing is her thoughts.. So dont go like what the.. when she says u and I, and it doesnt really explain her surrounding.. Thoughts!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One More Day  
  
  
  
  
  
Last night I had a crazy dream  
  
A wish was granted just for me  
  
It could be for anything  
  
I didn't ask for money  
  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
  
I simply wish, for one more day with you  
  
  
  
One more day  
  
One more time  
  
One more sunset baby, I'd be satisfied  
  
But then again  
  
I know what it would do  
  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How could you do this to me Anakin? How could you leave me alone like this? What happened to forever? To our dreams? The dreams we shared together? We were supposed to stay together, stay together and raise our child. Our son. For so long we dreamed of children, and I remember the day I told you I was pregnant. it was just after you got back from a mission. You were so happy. We laid together the rest of the day, and then stared at the stars when darkness fell upon our world. We melted in each others love all night, and then the next morning you left me once again. As we stood there waiting for your ship to arrive, I could tell that you were praying, just like me. that your ship would never come. And prayed for just One more day of happiness before the War once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
But it did arrive, just on time. And that was the last time I saw the Anakin Skywalker I know and love. The man that returned to me a months later was a changed man. Not just changed in the ways and shocks of wars, but mentally. You had a different hold on your mind. A different hold on your heart. You were changed in the ways of the Force. I noticed, but didn't speak of it. I just prayed for one more day of the way we were before, thinking that wish would come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
  
And keep the TV off  
  
I'd hold you every second  
  
Say a million "I love you's"  
  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you.  
  
  
  
  
  
One more day  
  
One more time  
  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
  
But then again  
  
I know what it would do  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even when you came home changed, I loved you. I loved you for thinking you were still trying to be the man you were. I told myself that your change was just from stress, but deep down I knew it wasn't. It was something darker. Much darker. I felt that deep down in your heart, you were letting go of our love. I could see it in your eyes when you were home. You no longer shared my happiness and joy about us having a child, and outside you acted like you no longer cared.  
  
  
  
When the Council finally let you stay on Coruscant instead of fighting in battles, I thought you would be happy. You had fought so hard against them to let you stay and when they finally did, you acted like you didn't care. I tried everything I could to make you happy, but after a while, I just gave up. Nothing was going to work. But then I found out that I was carrying twins, a boy and a girl.  
  
  
  
I knew that hearing you had a son would make you happy. Someone to carry on your family name, but I also wanted to ease in the news of twins. I knew for some reason you wouldn't take that news to lightly at first. So I couldn't tell you. I told you that you were going to have a son. For a while you seemed happy, proud. You acted like we were a family again.  
  
  
  
I only wish you could see your son now. I wish you could have looked back the night you left me. You would have seen me praying for you to come back. I knew that you would leave me wanting more. But I atleast wanted you to stay one more day, to have a proper farewell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One more day  
  
One more time  
  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
  
But then again  
  
I know what it would do  
  
Leaving me wishing still, for one more day with you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaving me wishing still, for one more day  
  
Leaving me wishing still, for one more day  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaving me wishing still, for one more day  
  
With you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I lie here now, what is left a woman. A woman who has lost her husband and her children. I'm waiting or death. I can feel it's nearness, and I'm calling it on. And as I lay here I realize that you will never know your son. You will never know your daughter. And I'll never fully know why you left us. But none of that will stop me from wish for just one more day with you.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do ya think? I finished this a while ago... but I haven't had time to get it up. 


End file.
